Love
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is a Taiora. That's all I will say. Review only if you want. Please no flames.


Love By Queen Sora  
Alright, this is a Taiora fan fiction (my favorite kind). This happen a few years after the   
second season takes place. Some of the story will be in Point of View (P.O.V.).   
It's sad but happy at the end. Please no flames. Now enjoy the story. She rolled over and put the covers over her head. Another day without him. She couldn't bear it. "Sora! Come on we are gonna be late!" her room mate yelled again from downstairs. She slowly drew down the covers - this is just too much she thought to herself - "Be down in a minute!" she yelled back to Mimi.  
  
As she slowly got out of bed she couldn't help but glance towards his picture on her bureau.... and then the pain   
in her throat started to ache again. "I am not going to give in to it. I will not start the day in tears again!"   
she said out loud to no one but herself. She forced herself to get up and start her day. "Okay, okay - into the   
shower, dress & off to classes!" "I can do it!" she mumbled. And headed toward her bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up Sora! Mimi yelled up to her friend. I don't know what I am gonna do with her - Mimi thought to   
herself. She had thought that Sora would come around a bit more. But since Tai disappeared she just wasn't   
participating in life anymore. As Mimi put their books and knapsacks near the door for school - she stopped and   
looked at the picture of her friends on the mantel... those were happier times for sure, she thought quietly.   
As she looked at the picture of Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Kari, Joe, & herself - she couldn't help but be whisked back   
to that fateful day - when Tai disappeared and took Soras' heart with him.  
  
Beginning of Flashback  
"Hey you guys, we are gonna be late!" Tai bellowed at his fellow Digi Destines. "Keep your pants on!"   
Matt shot back with a laugh. They all knew how impatient Tai could be when they were doing something he   
thought important and of course, soccer was very important to Tai! Sora, Mimi and Kari were busy getting the   
last minute necessities for everyone for their trip to South America for the Soccer Championships and Sora yelled   
down to the boys - "Guys we are hurrying as fast as we can. If we had help here.... " she trailed off.   
Hearing that, both Matt and Tai bolted up the stairs to grab the bags from the girls.   
"If I have to wait one more minute to board this plane I think I am gonna bust!" grumbled Tai to the others.   
"It happens, Matt answered, "we are going to a foreign country you know!" "Yeah Tai, they need to check   
passports and our travel visas because of the fighting going on too!" interjected T.K. "I know, replied Tai,   
but I am just so jazzed to be playing in the World Championship. This is big stuff."  
"We know!" giggled Mimi, Sora, and Kari exchanging glances. "Flight number 108 to Bonasareses   
has been delayed. Any ticket holders for todays flight please report to front desk." bellowed from the   
airport loud speaker. "Argggggggggh! growled Tai, I can't believe this!" "Wait, hun, before you go off half   
cocked, lets go see what the deal is." Sora said trying to sooth her love.  
The gang walked to the desk, and Tai and Matt approached the clerk for information about their flight.   
"You see Miss, Tai began, I am playing in the World Soccer Championships this weekend and well I have to   
be there tonight for practice with the team!" "Well, sir, it seems we do have a few flights going to that   
general area, if you can just wait one minute." the clerk responded politely. "Thanks." said Matt. "Ahh,   
here is one sir, a window seat, which will be leaving in one hour." the clerk reported happily to Tai. "Oh no,   
one. Only one? Tai asked. "Yes, sir that is all we have available right now with the fighting going on. These   
flights are booked in advance. I can possibly get your friends on a flight for tomorrow afternoon." "Oh God",   
grumbled Tai. "could I get back to you in a minute on that maam?" "Yes, but I can only hold these tickets so   
long." the clerk warned.Tai and Matt walked over to the rest of the group.... "Guys, it seems these flights are booked solid, started   
Matt, and well for today I think we are gonna have to let Tai go by his self!. "What! mewed Sora, Tai what is   
he talking about?" "Hun, it isn't as bad as it sounds. What Matt hasn't mentioned yet is that you all can catch   
the next flight down tomorrow." Tai said quietly looking at her thru his shaggy brown bangs. "Oh Tai, we   
haven't been apart for 6 years now! This is gonna be hard, overnight or not!" said Sora saddly. "I know doll,   
but I can't blow off my team either. I promise I will be waiting at the gate when your plane lands!" he said as   
he wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her to him. "I don't know what I am gonna do without you to   
hold tonight, he whispered in her ear, but I have no choice." "I know honey, cooed Sora, this is the chance of a   
lifetime for you and I am not gonna be the one to hold you back. But I am gonna miss you." she hugged him   
tightly back. "Okay Tai, go book your flight and ours too. I will wait with you for your flight." Sora told him.   
She put on a fake smile and fought not to cry. She didn't want to be seperated from Tai. He was her best friend,   
her boyfriend and without a doubt her soul mate. "We'll wait too." Mimi said from behind Sora. "Alright."   
Sora said showing her fake smile to them too. Mimi knew this hurt Sora a lot. "Ok, the flights are booked."   
Tai said coming back. "Good." Sora said. "Flight 109 will now be boarding." A voice blarred from the speakers.   
Tai said his good byes and passionately kissed Sora good bye. "Good bye, Tai." She bit her lip not to start sobbing.   
"Good bye, Sora." Tai replied. Tai left on the plane and Sora cried a little. No one knew that was the last time   
they'd see him.  
End of Flashback  
  
"Sora hurry up." Mimi yelled up stairs again. "I don't feel like going anywhere. Even if it is school."   
Sora yelled back. "Alright Sora, I'll tell the teacher your sick...again." Mimi said. Sora got back in bed and Mimi   
went to school. Sora remember the day after Tai left.   
  
Beginning of Flashback  
They arrived at the airport in South America. They didn't see Tai anywhere. "Where is he?" S  
ora asked getting nervous. "I think I'll call the hotel. I know the other guy he's sharing the room with."   
Sora said. Sora called the hotel and told the operator which room she wanted and in a few minutes a voice spoke.   
"Hello?" The voice asked. "James, it's me Sora. Where's Tai? He was suppose to meet me at the airport." Sora   
asked Joey quickly. "Ah Sora?" James asked his voice turned worried. "What?" Sora asked. "Tai never arrived.   
His plane....." James trailed off. "His plane what?" Tears filled Sora's eyes and her voice got misty.   
"His plane crashed and they didn't find his body." James finished. "Wha-what?" Sora asked. "His plane crashed,   
Sora. I'm sorry." James said knowing how much Tai meant to her. "I need to go James. Thank for telling me.   
Bye." Sora told him. "No problem. Good Bye." Sora hung up. "So what's up?" Mimi was the only one who was   
there at the moment the others were looking for Tai. "T-t-tai's plane c-c-crashed." Sora started sobbing.   
"Oh my God." Mimi took Sora in her arms and cradled her gently. Just then the others ran up. "We could...   
what's the matter?" Matt stopped in mid sentence. "Tai's plane crashed." Sora sobbed. "Oh no." Matt said.   
"We should call the local authorities and find out the details." Matt interjected. "And how about we go get   
something to eat and talk about how to figure this out?" Joe said. "Ya, good idea." The others agreed. Sora   
soon stopped crying (Thank god).  
(End of Flashback)   
That day changed Sora's life. It had only been a few days but it felt like a million years to Sora. She finally got up, took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast. Sora sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "On the lunch time news. A dog saves a drowning person, a new planet has been discovered in a another galaxy and finally our top story; one survivor found from horrible South American plane crash" The reporter on the TV announced. Sora looked up when hearing the last sentence. 'Could it be? No, it probaly isn't.' Sora thought. Sora went to make herself lunch when the story about the only crash survivor came on. "The only survior is 23 year old young man. That's all that is known. He suffers from a bad case of amnesia." The reporter said. But Sora didn't hear and by the time she returned the story was over. "I miss Tai sooo much." Sora thought as a tear fell down her cheek.  
Tai's P.O.V.  
I sat up in a hospital bed. "Huh? Where am I? Who am I?" I asked. "Your in the hospital."   
A young women said. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Sandy and I'm a nurse here." Sandy said.   
"Oh. Who am I?" I asked. "We don't know that. But how about if I call you Darien?" Sandy asked. "I'm   
fine with that." I said. "Listen, I was told when you woke up you may be released. Would you like to come   
with me back to my home town in Japan?" Sandy asked. "Alright, Japan seems familiar some how, yes I want   
to go with you to Japan." I replied. "Hey did I have anything that could give me a clue of who I am?" I asked her.   
"Oh yes, this fell out of your pocket." She handed me a picture. It was of a girl with strawberry blond hair and   
crimson eyes with her arms around MY neck and MY arms were around HER waist. "She's seems familiar." I said.   
"Yes, I think she might be your girlfriend or something." Sandy told me. I dropped it by mistake and realized   
writing was on the back. It read:   
My one and only love,   
Have this photo it's from   
the night of my birthday   
party and know I will be yours forever.   
Love,  
Sora . Photogragh tooken in Tokyo, Japan.  
"We just need to find this girl "Sora" and then we can find out who I am." I said happily. So Sandy got the   
doctors to check me out to make sure I was alright and we were off.  
Matt's P.O.V.   
I was on my way to Sora and Mimi's house when I decided to stop at the airport to see if I could find out   
everything about the plane. So I went to the airport and when I was walking to the main desk. I saw....TAI!!!!!   
"TAI!!! TAI!!! TAI!!!" I yelled running to him. He didn't move once. I finally reached him. "Tai. Are you ok? I   
thought your plane crashed?" I asked. "Who are you?" Tai asked turning around. There was women with blond   
hair and blue eyes. "Tai, I'm Matt. You know your best male friend?" I said. "Remember you have amnesia." The   
women told him. "He has what?" I asked. "Memory loss." The women said. "Hello my name is Sandy. I was Dar-Tai's   
nurse at the hospital." Sandy said. "Oh Hello my name is Matt Ishida." I said. "Well it's nice to meet you Matt."   
Sandy replied. "Oh wait." Tai said. "I kind of like just got a flashback I remember you Matt." Tai said. "Well come   
on. I was going to Sora's house when I stopped here. Sandy would you like to come along?" I asked. "I'd love too."   
She replied.  
Tai's P.O.V.  
'There's that name again. Sora.' I thought. "Excuse me?" I said. "Yes?'' Matt turned his head. "Who's Sora?"   
Matt's expression changed. "If Sora heard you say that you may as well stab a knife in her heart." Matt said.   
"Sora's your best friend, your girlfriend and unquestionably your soulmate. You've know Sora since you both were   
babies." Matt explained. "Here we are." Matt said. "We stopped in front of a two floor house.   
Matt knocked on the door. A girl with pink hair and little star barettes answered the door.   
She also had crimson colored eyes like the girl "Sora in the photo. She wore a red and blue T-shirt with a   
yellow star in the middle. She wore a matching white skirt and platform shoes. "Matt am I seeing things. I mean   
Tai was in a plane crash." The girl asked. "Yes, but he was the only survivor." Sandy said. "One thing he has   
memory loss so get ready to calm Sora down if she starts sobbing." Matt whispered to the girl. She nodded.   
"Tai, this is Mimi another friend of your's." Matt told me. I said hello and Mimi let us in. There was girl with   
brown hair and two pink barettes holding it up. She also had crimson eyes. She had a light pink summer dress   
on and matching pink shoes. In her arms was an older girl. She was problay me and Matt's age.   
The girl was sobbing uncontrollably. She had strawberry blond hair which was in a pony tail.   
Her eyes were squeezed shut. "Everyone?" Matt said. The sobbing girl quieted down and opened her eyes.   
She didn't leave the other girl's arms but looked shocked and happy to see me. Everyone else had the same   
expression. "Tai has survived the the plane crash as you can see but he has a bad case of memory loss."   
Matt announced.  
Sora's P.OV.  
"But he has a bad case of memory loss." Pow!!!! Those words felt like a punch in the stomach. At least   
the feeling of the knife through my heart feeling is gone. I wanted to jump up and hug Tai anyway. But what   
if he doesn't remember me. POW!!!! Ow! Another punch in the stomach feeling. "Tai, Let me reintroduce you   
to everyone." Matt said. POW!!!! Another punch in the stomach feeling. "This is your little sister Kari." Matt   
said pointing to Kari. "This is your girlfriend Sora." Matt said pointing to me. POW!!!! HE DOESN'T REMEMBER   
ME!!!!!! Another punch in the stomach feeling. I couldn't really hear Matt "reintroducing" the others.   
I felt on the verge of tears. I bolted up. "Excuse me." I ran out of the room and up the stairs. Crying.   
Mimi's P.O.V  
"Just as I thought she didn't take the fact that Tai doesn't remember her very well." Matt said. "Well I wouldn't.   
The poor thing. Do you think any of this is easy for Sora?" I screamed. "She's know Tai as long as she can   
remember. First she hears that his plane crashed thinking he's dead. For an example of how she felt when   
she heard that picture the pain of a knife being stabbed into your heart, twisted a million times and then torn   
out. Now she knows Tai's a live but he doesn't remember her. Her best friend, boyfriend and soulmate.   
He's been there for her through everything. The example of the pain she's in know is still bad. How about a   
strong punch in the stomach. That's problay how she feels." I screamed angryly. Just then Sora came down.   
The tears in her eyes half gone. She forced a smile and then sat back in her seat.  
Kari's P.O.V.  
"Sora are you ok?" I asked Sora. "Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Sora said. "Sora may I talk to you alone?" I took her   
hand and pulled her into the kitchen.   
Tai's P.O.V.  
"I'm sorry I losed my memory." I said looking down. "It's not your fault Tai." Matt said. "Well can I ask you all   
something?" I asked. "Sure." Mimi said. "How close was I to Sora?" I asked. "Very, very close." Mimi said.   
"That's an under statement." T.K. said. I felt a little depressed. "Come up stairs for a second Tai." Mimi said   
taking my hand. "Alright." I said. She guided me up the stairs. She brought me into a room with a couch on   
one end and a couch on the other. It had some book shelfs and a closest. "Sit" Mimi said pointing to the couch.   
I sat down. She went in the closest and took out a photo album. She sat down and opened the photo album.   
"This is Sora's photo album. It has pictures from when she was two to just recent." She said. I saw a picture of   
what looked liked a younger verson of Sora and a younger verson of.....ME!!!!! Mimi showed me a few pictures   
of me and Sora as little kids.   
Sora's P.O.V.  
Kari and I came out of the kitchen and sat down. I looked around and asked. "Where's Tai and Mimi?"   
"Mimi took Tai up stairs to show him something." Matt said. "Oh." I replied. Just then Tai and Mimi appeared   
at the top of the stairs.   
Tai's P.O.V.  
I started down the stairs but...missed the top step and fell down the stairs. I hit my head. Hard and was   
knocked out but just before my mind went blank I heard Sora scream; "TAI!!!!" and felt her pick my head up   
when my body hit the ground then my mind went blank.  
Sora's P.O.V.  
My heart was racing and my body was shaking. I was scaried to death. "Tai?" I asked holding his head and support  
ing his body. The nurse that had come with Tai and Matt checked his pulse and breathing. "He seems just to be   
unconcious." She said. "Matt, could you carry Tai up stairs and lay him on my bed?" I asked. "Yup." Matt said.   
I ran into the kitchen got a bowl of cold water and a hand cloth from the bath room and hurried up stairs. I put   
the bowl down on my bedside table and dipped the wash cloth in the water and layed it on Tai's forehead.   
'Please God,let him be alright.' I thought.  
Tai's P.O.V.  
I opened my eyes to see a pair of beautiful crimson eyes staring back at me. "Sora what happened? I   
remembered being on the plane and then it...." I was interutted by Sora. "TAI YOU GOT YOU'RE MEMORY BACK!"   
She hugged me so tight I thought I would suffocate. I saw everyone else standing around the bed I was laying in.  
Except I didn't reconize one women. She was smiling. "What's going on?" I asked my other friends I would ask   
Sora but she's know sobbing in my arms. "You lost your memory when your plane crashed and I took care of you   
and brought you back here. My name is Sandy." Sandy said. "And you didn't remember anyone including Sora."   
Matt added. "Thank god your ok Tai." Sora sobbed. "I didn't remember anyone?" I said. "And then you fell down   
Sora's stair case and she had Matt bring you up here in to her room." Kari added. "But how could I forget Sora?"  
I asked hugging her tighter.   
  
Sora looked up at Tai and smiled again and then kissed him. She pulled away. "Your never going on another   
plane as long as I live. I swear." Sora said. Sora then kissed him again. She pulled away again. "I love you Tai."   
"I love you too Sora." Tai replied. They smiled at each other again and then kissed again.  
The End  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of it's characters. The only character I own is Sandy the nurse. I also own the plot. 


End file.
